


study dates

by thecherrytrees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, library kisses, yukhei is your boyfriend i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecherrytrees/pseuds/thecherrytrees
Summary: Yukhei finds her in the library.





	study dates

She was absolutely drowning under the weight of the essay. Her eyes blurred and she strained to focus on the blinking cursor on the screen. It was no wonder, then, that she paid no heed to the body that slid in the chair beside her. Not even if the mystery someone seemed vaguely familiar. Something about the way they breathed, even smelled. Creepy, but she had always been observational.

Still, she didn’t afford them even a passing glance. Instead, she typed out a few words, only to delete them in frustration. She could care less about Malthus’ effect on economics and politics in 19th century England. She did care a little more, however, about her grades. Hence the empty Starbucks cup that kept her running on fumes, as well as her unwavering concentration and avoidance of everything-and everyone-around her.

Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it. If it was an emergency, whoever it was would call.

Another buzz a minute later. She frowned and glanced over, but the words that flashed across the screen barely registered in her addled mind. She turned back to her laptop. She had only typed a few more words out before her phone buzzed twice, messages coming quick one after another.

Stifling a growly noise of frustration, she snatched her phone up. Her heart skipped a beat as she skimmed the messages.

_baaaaby: hi. you didn’t even see me come in!!!!_

_baaaaby: wow, you’re really concentrating, huh?_

_baaaaby: helloooO!!!!!_

_baaaaby: pay attention to me!!!!!!! i’m right next to you!!!!!!_

Slowly she turned to the person beside her, phone still in hand. Yukhei sat beside her, also wielding his phone. The massive thing was tiny in his hands. He grinned at her and quickly tapped out and sent another text.

_baaaaby: hi :D_

“Hi,” she whispered softly. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice you.”

“Me neither,” Yukhei said, still grinning widely. His eyes flickered up and down her body before settling on her face. “You look pretty.”

Her cheeks warmed at the praise. “Do not,” she scoffed. She was well aware of her day two hair, of her bare face and comfortable oversized sweatshirt-which, come to think of it, was one of his she’d stolen. “You’re the pretty one here.”

It was true. Yukhei looked impossibly cute with his messy hair and leather jacket and jeans that she just knew made his ass look great. Plus there was that doofy grin of his, and the way his eyes got all soft as he stared at her. 

“You’re pretty too,” insisted Yukhei. Then, as if to shut her up, he glanced around the library quickly before closing in and offering her a chaste kiss. It was short and sweet, but the gesture still made her chest go pleasantly tight and fluttery.

“What are you doing here on a Saturday?” she asked as he pulled away.

Yukhei smirked at her. “I wanted to see you,” he said. He reached down and casually grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together under the table. “I went to your house first. But your mom said you were here.” He half shrugged, looking almost bashful. “I wanted to see my girl. That’s all.”

Oh. She was definitely, uncontrollably grinning like an idiot.

“What are you doing here in the first place?” Yukhei asked in turn. He ran his thumb over her knuckle repeatedly. It was almost distracting, but she just focused on his eyes, very dark and large and absolutely alight with unabashed love.

Love? For her? She still couldn’t believe it.

“I just needed a quiet place to work,” she replied. “This essay’s due Monday.”

Yukhei nodded knowingly. “Ah. Okay. Well, I’ll leave you to it. Is it okay if I hang out here and keep you company? Maybe we can do something after. And I promise I won’t distract you,” he added quickly, perhaps as he saw the uncertainty that flitted across her features.

But she relented with a playful sigh, lips quirking up at the corners. “I guess.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she added, “You should probably kiss me now, just so you won’t feel tempted later.”

It was a dirty ploy just to get a kiss from him without outright asking. But how could she possibly help herself?

And Yukhei took her up on her offer with a grin. He sealed his lips against hers and kissed her once, and just like the first time, butterflies exploded in her tummy. He pulled away only to quickly kiss her again.

“Now back to work,” he murmured against her lips, rumbling voice sending shivers down her spine.

**Author's Note:**

> i want a yukhei :(((
> 
> leave a kudos + comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
